


Two Turtle Doves (Or Seagulls, But Doves Have Prettier Names)

by LyeInWeight



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas YOI FIcs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (so sfw I'd let my grandma read it though), Birds, Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seagulls are the real villain, Viktor is done with birds, Yuuri is still done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: Viktor has very shiny hair and all the birdies want it.(For Twelve Days of Christmas OTP Prompts.Two Turtle Doves: One of them gets attacked by birds.)





	

Viktor misses Hasetsu’s beaches. The way the waves crash onto the shore, sending salty spray into the sky. The way the sun dips down into the water late in the evening on clear days, the water sparkling with the colors it would reflect. The way the seagulls know to stay the fuck away humans and not try to pull out their hair.

 

Viktor isn’t thinking this right this second, of course. No, right now he’s thinking ‘ _get the fuck off me!’_ as seagulls swoop at him, attracted to his shiny hair. He’s regretting borrowing Chris’ shampoo at this time, but he hadn’t thought to bring his own up to the pool and he wasn’t willing to let the chlorine sit in his hair for as long as it would take to get back to the room. Besides, it had made his hair soft and shiny, which normally wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 

Except that the seagulls in Barcelona were apparently crazily attracted to shiny hair. Viktor’s arms were raised to protect his precious locks (they were already thinning, he didn’t need them to create much more of a bald spot thank you very much), and he was running back to the hotel, trying not to scream in fear. Thankfully it was early enough in the morning that there were very few people who could witness five time Grand Prix champion Viktor Nikiforov being swarmed by a colony of seagulls.

 

Thankfully, as he got closer to the hotel, the seagulls lessened, and he finally shakes the last of them as he reaches the doors. He fixes his hair, lamenting the few lost strands that the pesky birds had stolen. Thankfully, that’s over.

 

Later that day, Viktor and Yuuri are relaxing by the pool, waiting until it’s time to get ready for the banquet. Neither one is in a swimsuit, Viktor having learned his lesson from a couple days ago. Instead they gaze out at the rapidly disappearing sun, bundled up in their jackets. Viktor’s glad he’s managed to convince Yuuri to stop hiding in the room, stressed from all the reporters and the events of the Grand Prix Final, and spend some time relaxing. He turns his head and smiles at his fiancé (fiancé! He’s still excited every time he thinks about it), who throws a flirty smile back with a smolder that sets his blood boiling despite the chilly weather.

 

Viktor’s debating the merits of dragging Yuuri back to the hotel room and ravishing him when he feels a sharp pain on his head. He tries to clap a hand to his head and lets out a shrill shriek when the hand comes into contact with a feathery body. He struggles to pull himself out of the low chair and manages to stand up and bolt for the door to the indoors, Yuuri’s peals of laughter following him. Viktor slams the door shut right in front of the demonic bird, which squawks in protest. As the bird turns and flaps away from the see through door, Viktor spots his fiancé doubled over in laughter and shoots him a glare. Yuuri begins to walk over to Viktor and pulls the door open, sending Viktor flying down the hallway in case the bird spots an opening. This sends Yuuri into another round of giggles, and Viktor stomps his way to their room, pouting.

 

Having made up with his fiancé earlier and finally gotten ready to head to the banquet (after some requisite ravishing of the aforementioned fiancé), Viktor walks outside the hotel, hair firmly hidden under the hood of his coat. Although seagulls tend to stay away from crowded places such as these, he isn’t taking any chances. He holds Yuuri’s hand in a loving grip, admiring the way their hands fit so perfectly together. Viktor brings their clasped hands up to kiss the band on Yuuri’s finger, and takes his eyes off the road to gaze into his fiancé’s. He doesn’t notice the man walking straight at them and crashes into him full force, stumbling into Yuuri and knocking his hood off his head. He inhales sharply, but he doesn’t hear any gulls nearby. With a relieved sigh, he drops his lover’s hand and reaches up to place the hood back on. Just as his fingers grip the edges of the fabric, he hears the familiar cry of a seagull and whips it up as fast as lightning. It’s too later, however. He can hear the screeches getting closer, and he knows it’s the end for him.

 

“Run, Yuuri! Save yourself!” he cries dramatically, as he dashes away from his lover, dodging between the pedestrians in an effort to get away from the deadly seagulls. Yuuri rolls his eyes at Viktor’s antics, but breaks into a light jog to follow after him.

 

 _‘How lucky am I,’_ Yuuri thinks, _‘to have a man like this.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel your pain, Viktor. Birds are awful, especially seagulls.
> 
> A group of seagulls is actually called a [colony](https://www.fws.gov/news/blog/index.cfm/2011/12/7/Is-it-Really-a-Flock-of-Seagulls), believe it or not. I wish it was something more interesting, but oh well.
> 
> Seagulls in Barcelona are [vicious, by the way.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I967-6UKIRM) (Warning for that link: it shows animal death. If you want a summary, a seagull kills and eats a pigeon live while horrified children watch.) 
> 
> This one was actually really fun for me to write. When I went to Hawaii a few years ago, I was constantly harassed by birds. I never had my hair plucked out by them, thankfully, but I was pecked at a couple times if I remember correctly. 
> 
> For some reason, I really like the idea of birds coming after Viktor for his hair. Probably because of the hair thinning line in episode 2. In any case, I don't know how often birds will go after live people for hair, but I do know that many birds use them in the construction of nests, so I figured it could be at least plausible. As always, if I've gotten anything wrong, please let me know!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com) and the [prompts.](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/post/154367956430/twelve-days-of-christmas-otp-prompts)


End file.
